


Promise

by bethejohn2mysherlock



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mentions Tom Hiddleston and Martin Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejohn2mysherlock/pseuds/bethejohn2mysherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict gets a little caught up in how beautiful you look for the awards party you're going to tonight.<br/>You remember that one video of Benedict reading off "Genius" by R. Kelly? This all starts with him reciting that song to you.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNPp74zh8lM ((Based on this video))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out with just thoughts then turns into actual fic.
> 
> I wrote this with my friend a long time ago, we started thinking about the scenario and then just started writing fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Can you imagine him quoting that as he watches you undress and doing it just as a joke

But then like you can't handle it and JESUS

And he says the making love to you part against your neck

In  a low growling whisper

And then like attacks your neck

Well he's paused biting and creating love marks on your neck so

And then he stops and goes back to you ear and gently pauses after suckling your ear lobe and whispers "promise"

it really was a joke when he started, but now it's a little more heated than before. you look at him. "Benedict... we need to be somewhere in less than an hour..."

He chuckles deeply and backs away minutely centering himself in front of you, "well then I believe we're overdressed for the occasion"

"Benedict..." you chide, but you move forward, arms going up to wrap around his shoulders. "You're too sexy... did you know that?"

He kisses you quietly while blushing and then pulls you closer against him, "oh no darling, I think that's you"

"Me? I'm sorry... have you seen you?" You move even closer, moving your hands to his chest. "I suppose we could be... a little late to the party... don't you think?"

He knits his eyebrows together in confusion, "The amount of time I've seen myself in comparison with the amount I've seen you is far too great. Mind helping me change that?" He removes his watch and smugly chucks it over his shoulder and unbuttons his suit jacket

"Let me do that for you..." you say, moving your hands down to cover his and undo the buttons. You move the jacket off his shoulders, to the ground. Then you start on his tie, getting it off then working on his shirt. You kiss every bit of skin that is revealed, well as far up as you can reach.

He tucks his head in against yours and breathes a exhales heavily resting his hands at your back protectively and cradling you "You know you should be the one getting awards with these skills."

You huff out a laugh, "I don't think they give awards out for this kind of thing," you say as you untuck his shirt and then move it off of his shoulders. Your hands move to his bare chest, exploring the vast planes. "Perfect..."

He smiles and tucks his finger beneath your chin before kissing you again and then moving down to below your chin and just to the right to slowly caress the nerves with his tongue and warm exhale "Well I guess I'll have to be the award, eh?"

"Mmm yes please," you murmur, loving as he caresses the little parts of your body. "I believe that I seem to be wearing too many clothes... do you want to help with that, Love?" You ask, turning around so that he can get at the zipper of your dress.

"Of course," he leans down to continue pressing light kisses to your neck as he tugs the zipper down and moves to your shoulder once it's fully unzipped and tugs the dress off as well. "You've perfect skin, you know" he says distractedly while blushing

You blush a bit at the compliment, no comment needed for that. You turn around, seeing the light tint of red on his cheeks. "Now... embarrassed about something?" you ask a bit jokingly, brushing your hands over his prominent cheek bones

"I'm just not well acquainted with such beautiful women," he smiles and caresses your cheek, holding your face in his palm before leaning down and pressing his lips against yours again, moving to bite your bottom lip gently as he does

You pull back a bit and look at him. "We've been living together for a while now, Ben," you remind him. "And dating for a while before that..." You pull him close again, whispering on his lips. "I love you... and this is going far too slow."

"How can one become acquainted with someone that gets more beautiful every moment?" He nudges you with his nose and then takes your hand, leading you to the bed before smirking and then leaning down to kiss and lick from your collarbone to just below the cup of your bra and unhooking it

You sigh happily at his licks and kisses, he's always been so good at this, never missing a thing, always doing everything just right. "God... you know exactly what to do.." you say as you pull gently on the belt of his trousers.

"I do try," he smiles and kisses behind your ear trying to appear patient and partly to avoid the feeling of his growing erection as he tangles his fingers in your hair

 

"I'm getting impatient Ben..." you say softly, nibbling at his neck a bit. "A girl can only wait so long..."

His eyes go a bit wild and he tries to not violently push you back onto the bed after he strips the rest of the way down to his boxers quickly. He stays over you a moment before he runs his tongue along your right nipple and runs his fingers along the inside of your thigh

You moan softly, now it's perfect. Your hands go up to his head, pulling slightly on his dark long locks, that thankfully weren't slicked back. You know that he loves it when you pull his hair. You can see the tent in his pants, loving how hard he is already. "Oh Benedict.."

He sighs at the feeling of your hands in his hair and groans at your voice calling his name before suckling your nipple and running his fingers along the wetness of your opening

"Oh... right there.." You say as he barely grazes over your clit. "So wet for you, Ben..." you groan. "God... you're so perfect... so amazing..." You could go on but you're starting to forget words, you love it when he practically worships your body.

He presses two fingers in and begins to move them in and out before he breaks to breathe quickly and suckles your neck once more, "you're beautiful"

You moan as he pushes in, the fill is nice, but not as good as his cock. "Need you.." you pant out, pulling his hair a bit. "Need you... so good..." Your hips push forward a bit, trying to get more of his long fingers inside of you.

He stares into your eyes contended but also manic as he removes his boxers and crawls between your legs  before smirking and crawling down the bed a bit more and resting your shins over his shoulder blades as he lowers his head and darts his tongue into you

You get anxious as he gets between your legs, but let out a whine as he moves, "What are you.." your sentence is interrupted with loud moan. "Oh... God!" Your legs wrap around his head, wanting him to go a bit deeper with that expert tongue of his, and maybe just a bit of his anxious teeth.

He moves to flicking his tongue against your clit as he fingers you quickly listening intently to your moans

You whine at the loss of his tongue, loving it when he eats you out. But all the same he's hitting all of the right pleasure spots. You moan again, reaching a hand down to pull a bit on his dark locks. "So... mmmm" You hum, unable to finish your sentence, the pleasure over riding your thought process.

He rubs harder against your g-spot highly concentrated on not letting you get to close as he groans against you

He's at it for a while when you start to feel yourself climbing to the very top of your pleasure, "Cl... close!" you shout out. "Too Close... Benedict Please!"

He removes his fingers quickly and crawls back up your body nuzzling your face before he pushes himself into you slowly watching your face intently

Your face relaxes, mouth forming the perfect oh as he pushes inside, a moan escaping your lips and your mouth closing in pleasure. you move your legs around him, trying to pull him in a bit quicker, though you know that he's in charge.

He moves his mouth back to your breast as he quickens his pace, groaning quietly over your collarbone as he feels you tightly around himself and he concentrates on bringing you to climax,growing close himself

He's always known how to pleasure you, and your back to close quickly. You push back for a few thrusts before keening, and coming hard, squeezing like a vice around his cock.

He groans and bites your collarbone as his release comes harder than he expected and kneads his hands into the comforter, groaning against your body.

It's so perfect and there's so much extra pleasure that you come a second time, milking him of all that he has and moaning, holding on to him tight. "Oh... perfect..."

He pulls out once he can breathe again and rests over you, his biceps stressing a tiny bit and he lays a quiet kiss against your collarbone over the bite mark, "Yes, you are."

"No... you are," you say with a huff of a laugh. "That was.. perfect... " You reach a hand up gently to run a hand through his hair, soothing the spots where you pulled a bit too hard. "Sorry if it hurt, Love.."

He laughs quietly and lays on his side, running his thumb just under your eye and pressing his nose against yours, "Well, I did promise. And pain intensifies pleasure." His eyes meet yours, still a bit manic and wild, but mostly soft and loving.

"I know that you love having your hair pulled... so sensitive," you say softly, gently pulling on a lock of hair. "I love you..." you move your head a bit to meet his lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

He smiles and returns the kiss as he bites your bottom lip softly, "How convenient, I happen to love you as well!" He chuckles quietly, resting his hand at your hip

You giggle softly, glancing at the clock on the bedside table briefly. "Well... in about five minutes we will officially be late, perhaps we should get ready to go again... I mean... this party is for you, we can't just not go." You move your hand on top of his, making to move him off, nut finding you can't do it yet.

He frowns dramatically and pouts, pulling you closer. "But bed is so much more comfortable. Besides, there's always parties. Can't we just have a lie in?"

"Ben, baby, they're gonna notice when you don't show up..." you remind him, but don't make to move away, in fact cuddling closer into his chest. Your fingers trace absentmindedly on the light skin.

He smiles at your touch and tugs a spare blanket over you and himself, "Oh please, it's a party. It'll be fine. Besides, I'm always late these days. We could lie and say you fell sick and I had to stay and make soup"

"You better text Tom or Martin before they start calling... or come over.." you say, officially giving in. "This is the best sick day I could ever have," you say with a giggle.

He smiles and mocks a "but mum" face before rolling over and grabbing his phone, texting Martin, his thumbs doing a little jig over the screen. "You know, I've never missed a day of schooling. Never missed a lesson. This is my first time skipping something." He dissolves into laughter, laying his phone down beside him, "and it's a party I'm skipping. Oh bless.."

You laugh outright at that one, your hand moving to his face. "That sounds like you, though. You would never skip out on the work... but you would skip out on the fun for something more fulfilling than getting drunk off your arse," you say softly. "I love you so much."

He smiles and looks into your eyes half humble and half sincere, "and I love you... Promise." He smirks

You smile and cuddle into his chest, completely content with the night


End file.
